Charmed, I'm Sure
by Hitsugi Zirkus
Summary: Well, hello there. You've got a pretty mouth. You've got pretty eyes. You've got pretty flesh. Maybe a taste here, a taste there. I'm very pleased to eat you ! Cannibalism, slight EllyLeo


**A/N: **Hiya, guys! This is Hitsugi, dropping in at 11pm sitting in the elevator lobby to bring you a one-shot for the October spirit of horror. I'm sorry I didn't get this out yesterday! But it's here now, and those of you who read _Clockwork Circus_ know the true purpose of this fic. At the end I'll announce what the results of the poll were, so for now sit back and enjoy this one-shot~

The title for this one-shot is a song by the wicked Circus Contraption. I recommend listening to it~ Spread the appreciation for cannibals and such~ This is based off the Kagamine Rin and Len song, "Trick and Treat"~ It's also the song Glen sings. Oh, and Glen here is Baskerville!Leo, just in case it wasn't apparent~

Enjoy and happy October. Almost 28 days to the wicked day~!

**Charmed, I'm Sure**

Leo never liked doing any of this. Even if the blood and flesh felt so good on his tongue and sated his hunger, it only made the guilt and contempt go away for a little bit. The self-loathing would always be there, that he and his twin were this way, luring people into their home in order for the pair of them to gorge on the victim's flesh.

Oh, why so surprised? You never heard of the dark-haired orphaned twins that lived in the forest? Everyone knows about them. That's why no one ever came around, which was unfortunate some days when Leo and his twin, Glen, had to go some time without killing anyone. Other days though, some people got curious and were stupid enough to go wandering through the woods by themselves.

It was evening, and the sun was beginning to sink, casting the wood into shadows and orange light. There was a bewitching sort of beauty around them, a cool breeze ruffling their long dark hair. Autumn leaves crunched below their boots, the only other sound other than the _song_.

Glen was walking next to him, humming a song. Leo listened with an interested ear - his twin always came up with such morbidly beautiful songs, and Leo loved listening to them, much to his chagrin. But he supposed that enchanting voice was why people were lured to them in the first place. Lured to a dangerous place, into dangerous hands, into dangerous mouths.

"Come deeper, come deeper, into the sinister forest where a sweet voice is calling you~," Glen sang, an enraptured smile on his lips. He was nearly skipping beside Leo, twirling around and dancing for no one. Sometimes he reached out to take Leo's wrist and spin them around as he sang for their next victim. It was unnerving how cheerful his twin was about it all.

"Over here, over here, come on you know you want this curiosity to disappear~" Glen lilted, swinging Leo's arm back and forth.

He snatched his hand back, cradling it close to him like his twin's touch was poisonous. "Stop that," he snapped lightly, pushing up his glasses. They, along with their haircuts, were really the only way to tell them apart - Leo's hair being longer and messier, Glen's shorter and actually managable.

A wounded sigh left Glen, and he stopped dancing. "Can't you be a little happier about this? This one I didn't need to actually bait - he's coming of his own free will." A wicked smile played upon his lips as he said it.

Leo frowned, looking away, down at the orange, yellow, and red leaves. "I'm never happy about this, you know that. And that doesn't make it any better. It's always against their will sooner or later. The screaming sort of proves that, don't you think?" he pointed out bitterly. No matter how much he tried to erase the echoes of the screaming, the begging, of so many past victims, they never left. And the thing was, sometimes Leo didn't really mind. Glen would say the screaming was the best part, and the more he said it, the less reasons Leo found to argue with him.

Glen snorted, twirling a lock of his hair around one bony finger. "How are you not used to this by now? You're a cannibal, Leo, get over it. We're just trying to live like everyone else. There's nothing wrong with that," he retorted, rolling his dark eyes.

Walking along, Leo grimaced. There was really little he could say to that. If anything, it was like they were born this way. Their teeth were naturally sharp, the reason Leo tried not to smile a lot whenever he did roam about in public. Even as children, their bodies wouldn't accept "normal" food, and they'd always throw it back up. It was by unhappy chance they discovered what they truly hungered for when their mother rocked them to sleep one night...

_We were born like this, with these cursed bodies_.

It wasn't a choice. But Leo wished it was. It was either this or starve.

"Hurry up, hurry up, get here as quickly as you can for this moment won't last for long~"

Leo let his eyelid droop a little, losing himself in his brother's voice. Sometimes when he heard Glen singing, he'd think of the boy he met at the music shop in town. It had been one of those rare days when Leo ventured out, avoiding every eye that tried to make contact with him, clamp his lips together so no one could see his teeth...

Then he had heard the sweet melody pouring out of a piano...

"Ah!" Leo jumped back, nearly stumbling when he collided with something. Something soft, and...rather warm. He readjusted his glasses and took a look at what he had crashed against, sucking in a sharp breath at the same time._ I'm going to kill Glen_-!

Ice-blue eyes, clear and sharp, wide in surprise. Blond hair tickling his against his cheeks and the back of his neck. About the same age as him, but much taller and so much more handsome... Leo suppressed a shout and stepped back, mumbling a quick apology while Glen suddenly skipped up to the newcomer, all smiles and giggles.

"You've made it~," his twin said, touching his fingertips together. He gave the victim an appraising look beneath his black bangs, smiling with closed lips. "I was beginning to think we'd lose you to the night."

Leo felt the newcomer's eyes on him and he tried hard not to run away, not to die of shame right there because dammit he knew Glen had to have planned this...! He began to mess with the buttons of his shirt, fiddling with the lace of his cuffs, anything to distract him from looking at the boy in front of them.

He heard the boy speak, his tone completely ignorant of the peril he was about to put himself in. It made Leo sick. "Well, it got easier once I heard you singing... And I don't really know anyone who lives out here in the woods," he asked. Leo found himself flushing - aah, he loved the sound of that voice, so much better than anything he thought up...

"That's probably because of that old ghost tale people still like to believe in," Glen lilted with a small laugh.

Leo scoffed softly. "You mean the one about us?" he muttered under his breath, earning him a glare and punch from Glen. Leo scowled and turned around, stomping away.

He heard the boy ask slowly, "What did he say?"

"Nothing important!" Glen replied cheerfully. Too cheerfully and Leo knew his brother was mentally trying to kill him. "Leo is just self-conscious. He's never played on the piano for anyone but me really, so it'll do him good to get lessons from someone. Thanks for agreeing to it~"

Oh, so that was the premise? Leo resisted the urge to snort. He could play the piano just fine and dandy, thanks. The last thing he needed was lessons. Although he did recall that this boy...did play rather nicely... He remembered looking through the music shop's window, entranced by the music within, all other sounds fading out to make the brilliance of piano playing clearer... The shape of a boy with blond hair, smiling and eyes closed as his fingers waltzed over the keys...

Much to his chagrin, Leo realized he was stomping home and that Glen and the boy were following him, making small talk, mostly on Glen's part. Leo tried to tune his twin's voice out. Still, he couldn't keep from glancing back every once in awhile, sneaking peeks at the blond-haired boy. His lips were suprisingly full for a boy - pink, too and nothing like Leo's thin pale ones. Would they taste just as sweet as they looked...?

Blue eyes locked onto him and Leo quickly faced forward again, cheeks growing hot. Damn, his tongue was shamelessly beginning to salivate...

When their house came into view, small, one-story and made of cracking, decrepit gray brick, Leo wordlessly began to trudge faster to the door. He might've heard Glen chuckle behind him, but he couldn't be sure.

The boy spoke again, and Leo really wished he wouldn't, because he could only think of how that tongue must be flickering behind those candy lips, slick and warm and could go so easily down his throat when he swallowed it... "So why do you two live way out here? Was it your parents' decision?"

Glen laughed as Leo guiltily opened the door for them. The overwhelming scent of flowers gusted out toward them. "Mother does so enjoy the great outdoors~ The city was too stuffy for her to be in, you see," explained Glen. Of course, that was a lie. "Mother" died thirteen years ago when her children ate her alive.

"We like to be alone," Leo put in unexpectedly, surprising even himself with the comment. Shyly, he glanced up to see the boy was looking straight at him, giving him such an intense stare that it was like he had been waiting to hear Leo talk.

The boy stepped closer to him as Glen skipped ahead inside the house. Leo blushed and pressed back against the doorframe, fiddling with his lacy cuffs again. Ohh, what a lovely, strong neck this boy had - Leo could make out veins and Adam's apple in the open collar... He gulped and the boy asked, "Leo, was it? You look familiar somehow..."

"I've got a twin brother inside, maybe you've seen him," quipped Leo uneasily, darting looks from inside the rather dark interior of the house to the brightness of this boy's blue eyes.

A slightly amused huff left the blond-haired victim. "Yeah, I saw him, but that's not what I meant. I've seen you before." His eyes narrowed slightly, trying to piece the mystery of Leo's identity together. There was a mole beneath one of the boy's eyes that Leo hadn't noticed before.

"I don't go out much, I think you're just mistaken," mumbled Leo, going inside. And of course the blond-haired boy followed him, expecting to start piano lessons with Leo. Lessons that would never start. The raven knew it as soon as Glen came prancing behind the boy with the damp cloth in his hand.

"Oh," said Leo softly, looking down. "I haven't gotten your name."

The boy blinked, but then extended his hand out. "My name's Elliot Nightray-mmph!?" Ice-blue eyes widened and then fell closed, Elliot dropping down on the floor, unconscious.

No sooner had Glen smirked and removed the cloth from Elliot's mouth did Leo blurt, "I can't believe you."

"I was about to say the same thing to you," his brother returned with a raised brow. "Asking for his name? Leo, you're so cute."

Leo shook his head, not sure whether to take a step forward or back from the blond-haired pianist. "I'm not doing this. Glen, we're taking him back. I don't want to eat him," he said, feeling hot all over.

Glen gave him a disbelieving look. "Of course you don't. I saw the way you were looking at him. You want him," he declared, going over to the drawer at the corner of the room. He pulled out rope from inside, and another cloth - this one a blindfold. "I saw the way you were looking at him at the music shop. You looked like you were going to lick the glass to get a taste of him."

"I didn't look like that!" Leo argued. Although...he'd be lying if he said what ran through his mind when he saw Elliot wasn't...hunger. A different sort of hunger though that Leo couldn't exactly place. And he didn't have the time to place it either as Glen crouched down and began to bind Elliot's wrists and ankles. "...Glen, you can't be serious. I'm not eating him."

His twin shrugged, tightening the knots of the rope. "Fine, more for me. Don't be a grump later and ask for some of him. Shame too, since he does look rather sweet, hmm?" He brushed aside blond hair and softly wrapped the black cloth over Elliot's closed eyes.

And dammit, he did look so sweet. Lips slightly parted, cloth brushing over cheekbones, strong, lean body limp and vulnerable, neck exposed... Leo found himself licking his lips, ignoring the smirk Glen made. "You do want him," he said, bending down to kiss Elliot's cheek. Leo watched as his twin kissed along Elliot's jaw, pausing at lips to part his own. Leo flushed, pretending he didn't hear the audible sucks and that he couldn't taste the blood on his own tongue...

When Glen surfaced, he was licking his lips clean of blood, and Elliot's bottom lip was swelling red. Ohh, Leo just wanted to have...maybe just... "O-one small taste," he blurted, face scarlet as Glen began to unbutton more of Elliot's shirt. When his twin looked up at him in false innocence, Leo repeated, "Just one, okay? Just a...a taste."

Glen clapped his hands together, smiling. "I knew you'd come around~," he lilted.

Gulping, Leo got to his knees and dubiously crawled towards the unconscious Elliot. His chest was slowly rising and falling, breath escaping between abused lips. Leo's eyes traversed down the jaw to a broad shoulder, a slightly muscled arm that was sure to have such delicious meat... And finally to the bound wrist to the large, strong hand with surprisingly slender fingers. Fingers that played the piano...

Yes, Leo had been wanting those fingers. Wanting to know...if maybe he could...

Leo grabbed the rope binding the two wrist together, salivating as he let one finger enter his mouth, past the second knuckle, tasting salt and something slightly sweet. Leo savored the taste for a moment before biting down with an audible crunch onto the index finger. Blood pooled into his mouth, falling down his throat so delightfully and warmly, and Leo sucked. He usually drained blood first, and saved the flesh for last, oh but Elliot was so good that he couldn't stop his sharp teeth from biting off the slivers of flesh from the bone of the finger. Nails and bones were always such a nuisance so Leo rarely decided to deal with hands or feet, but if the taste of Elliot wasn't just worth it...

"Someone is more eager than they thought," Glen pointed out as Leo greedily began to gnaw on the second finger, actually biting this one off with a snap of bone. "I know what you like, and I knew you'd like him. Look at you, you're not even getting any utensils."

"Sh...shut up," Leo said in between swallows of flesh, chewy and slick with bloody tissue. Glen himself got out a knife and began to make a small incision into Elliot's exposed chest. "Hey, what're you doing?" he snapped.

Glen tilted his head, returning Leo's stare. "I'm giving you the best part, of course. You wanted what's in there more, right?" he asked. When Leo only stared blankly, Glen nodded as if he had gotten and answer and continued slicing open the bare chest, right over Elliot's heart...

That's when Leo realized that Elliot's chest was moving rather rapidly, and that harsh breaths were leaving him. The raven frowned, slowly putting down the blond's wrists. "Glen...is he...?"

"Wh-what the hell? What the hell is going on?" panted out Elliot in panic. His legs twitched and his arms rocked to and fro. "What am I-? R-rope? What the hell? Leo? Hey, Leo?"

"He's calling for you," Glen said in amusement, finishing up Elliot's cut on his chest. Elliot finally seemed to register the knife's touch and breathed considerably harder, red dusting his cheeks and blood beginning to leak out of the open slash.

Leo shook his head, quickly backing away from Elliot's writhing body. "Glen, he's awake."

"I know that," scoffed Glen with a roll of his eyes.

"Put him back to sleep!"

"What the hell is going on? What the fuck is this?" demanded Elliot in a dry shout, twisting this way and that. He struggled against his bindings, wincing and gasping in pain. "Who are you two!?"

Leo shot a glare at his twin. "Glen, I'm being serious, put him back to sleep!" he shouted, voice strained.

Glen only smiled faintly as Elliot struggled before them, shouting out obscenities. Eventually the blond managed to back himself against the wall, trying to pick himself up. His hands bound at the wrist tried to stop the bleeding pouring out of his chest. The blindfold fell a little, and Leo gasped when one blue eye found him, staring back at him with horror. Leo realized the blood that must be staining his mouth.

He also realized that Elliot recognized him.

Elliot gasped. "What...what the..."

Everything in that stare was revulsion, disgust, fear, and Leo crawled forward and grabbed the knife. If the blindfold came off, he was allowed to blind Elliot himself, right? The blond's eye fell onto the knife and his gaze went from the two cannibal twins to the knife to the blood spotting all over the carpet. Leo wished he could've heard Elliot play something once more on the piano before this happened - maybe even during he'd suddenly devour the blond.

Leo sat on Elliot's lap slowly, never tearing his gaze away. He was smiling sadly, feeling so sorry for the boy in front of him. Elliot gave him a confused look, still pressing his wound with his partly-fingerless hands and breathing heavily.

"Sorry," Leo said simply. "It's just a living."

Elliot screamed delightfully, loud and bloodcurling as Leo made a deep cut right over his pretty blue eyes now just red red red. Leo took in that sound with as much relish as Elliot's playing on the piano, actually blushing softly like an enraptured little girl. Then, with a mechanical movement, he stabbed Elliot in the throat, silencing those beautiful screams with chokes, coughs, then finally...silence.

For a long second, Leo just let the flecks of blood that had splattered on his face slowly drip down his pale flesh. He let himself sit there perfectly still while Elliot stopped moving underneath him. He let the weight of the knife's stab in his hand settle. He let out a breath. He let himself take the knife out with a squelch, blood gushing out softly as he tore open Elliot's chest. There...it still had to be there... The real treat of tonight's dinner.

Leo cupped the bleeding heart into his hands. The sleek organ was still beating weakly against his palms and Leo brought it up to his mouth slowly, bestowing a kiss upon it.

Glen smiled, lips bloody. "Told you you'd like him."

Swallowing the remains of the heart, sucking his fingers clean, Leo hummed in a neutral response. His abysmal eyes glanced back down at Elliot, thick red line over his eyes and lip bloody. Bloody everywhere like sauce on fine cuisine. "You're right.

"I loved him."

* * *

**Ending A/N: **I don't think I can convey how much I love writing cannibal scenes -hyperventilates a bit- I tried a slightly different writing approach for this one-shot in that I tried to be more straight-forward with the plot and such. I think it's one bit of my writing I need to work on - I think I get too detailed sometimes and it makes things go slow. In any case, I hope you enjoyed~ :)

**The results of the poll are in**! I want to thank everyone in advance who voted, it really helped me with this indecision~ Based on the poll it seems you all want a sequel to _Clockwork Circus_ after all, haha. Alright, well as of now I can't make any promises of when I things will get rolling, considering college and such. Thanks again to all who voted~ And thank you all who have read this~

(**EDIT**: I've come to the conclusion that between my other fanfics and original works and college work, I will not be able to do a sequel after all. If I ever have more time, I'll do it, but just know it's _far from my first priority_. I'm terribly sorry to those who voted for the sequel!)

Reviews mean Glen and Leo don't lure you into the forest...


End file.
